Talk:Forest Frontiers
This page has been vandalised. I've locked the page, and added the vandalism tag. I've cleaned it up as best I can. If it's back in order, feel free to unlock it.--Matt 20 1 14:28, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I think the bout of vandalism is over now, so if you don't mind, I'm un-protecting it. --Ezporsche 20:49, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know if I should include it in the scenraio guide as this is a a strategy that works in most scenarios (Maybe create a new page)? Start by building 3-4 gentle rides, 1-2 thrill rides and 1 roller coaster, as well as a few stalls. Set the entry fee to $30.00, gentle rides to $0.50, thrill rides to $1.00, roller coasters to $2.50-$5.00 (depending on size). After that, immedialtely start a marketing campaign for the park, as long as your money allows you to (don't increase your loan, if possible). When it runs out, start a new campaign. Whenever your money is >$1,000 use it to repay your loan. You should be able to repay it in June or July, Year 1. Also, you shouldn't need any more marketing at this point. If you research gentle or thrill rides, build them in your park. Once you get messages about your entry fee being low, start increasing it by $5.00 each time, until you are near the guests average money (check about 20 of the guests entering the map. On some maps, they will carry about $70-$90, on other maps only $50-$70 on average. If the average is $50-70, your entrance fee should be $45). The first time you increase it, you should reconsider your ride prices. Gentle rides, Boat Hire and thrill rides (except Go Karts) should be free, Go Karts, roller coasters and the exciting water rides should be $1.00 each. Depending on length, set Transport rides anywhere between free and $1.00. After that, build all the Roller Coasters and other rides you want, and if you should get low on money again, start a new campaign. With this strategy, money should never be a problem. Obviously it only works if you are allowed to set en entry fee and marketing campaigns, which is not always the case, especiall in Loopy Landscapes. --Hadesengel 10:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose we should set up a page that discusses common strategies that seem to work. I suggest not having it as an article, but rather either use the community portal or set up a project page.--Matt 20 1 10:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I always like to build gentle rides at the beginning of this park. After I build 3 gentle rides, I build a roller coaster and, if I have researched the steel roller coaster, I put in a custom-made shuttle loop. I made sure I hired handymen and set their patrol routes. Then I would hire mechanics and security guards. Finally I put in one entertainer. If I don't have enough money, then I'd take out a loan. Next, I build a wooden roller coaster that has an excitement rating between 5 and 6 to maximize profits. Then I'd just keep expanding until the game is over. I cannot guarantee this will work for other players. RCT2house (talk) 15:31, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :I have created a General Scenario Guide for common strategies which usually work. But since that's the first scenario and basically a tutorial, it should be ok to repeat the most common strategies. I never have to hire securities by the way - a clean park without dead ends and not too long ways keeps your guests happy and nobody vandalizes..Sucinum (talk) 17:11, October 30, 2013 (UTC)